mianite_awakeningfandomcom-20200215-history
A History of the Beginning
This is a book series of books on the history of Nebularions, which Omelette and Pancake are a part of. Book 1 The Universe is not that of a beginning, but more of a rebirthing. This dance has been happening for as long as time has come and go. No indication of when and where is relevant, and searching for relevance is irrelevant. History begins as the the Universe expands, like a heart with no limit. There was only Dark. Cold but familiar Dark. This Age of Dark was a time when no life existed, but only that of a branch that could be reached. Within Dark, was something teeming inside, ready to burst forth in glory. The Dark fought to contain this uncreated mess that was soon to come. It was all in vain. The Light sprung forth like that of a match, flickering into existence once contained by it’s equal. Only that of the Dark could show the Light. The Light had a name. Nebularions, or Star Walkers for simpler terms. The Stars did not begin as they were, for the first form as clouds of dusts that barely could stand. The Dark saw no threat to this Light, and left it alone, expanding as it grew to accustom it’s new family member. But the Dark was wrong. Oh so wrong. The Light grew and change rapidly, until a form took place. A body. One of the first forms of life that could move and breath on it’s own. A homebody in its place of starting. It’s name was Xeno. A name fitting for something so new yet seen before countless times. The Dark in turn made its first body of containment: Ante. A name to match that of its brother. The two met face to face. Eye to eye. And they knew. They were different. A difference so big that the Dark could not stand to look at the Light. Ante turned away. No language could express what was said between the two. No record was written. No knowledge. But the Light and the Dark understood the terms: Leave, or die. The Primordial Era had begun, but so had the War. Book 2 Xeno set to work, making more of its kind than ever before. New clouds of star dust began to form around the Dark. Quarks in all directions began to move in patterns unseen and cluster together to form his army. The First Army of The Bright was born. It’s leader was not that of Xeno, but his creation, Phot. A smaller but bright Nebularion. A Protostar, merely that of a child, whom Xeno adored so much. It would lead the first wave of Stars into the Dark. Its efforts, were useless. The Dark fought hard, and won. Phot was reduced the dust as well as its army. Xeno mourned the lost of its creation, its pupil, its son. Xeno vowed to never let its people feel what it felt. The Army was divided, a new rule set in place: No relations. Xeno set to work, more determined than ever. Stars were created into more unholy abominations. Arms and claws and teeth unlike that demons could ever look at. Horns jutting from various places, sharpened to the point. It was as if a child’s nightmare had come to life in its own distorted way. The Dark tried its best to keep up with the production, but the Light soon spread faster than ever before. The War was at a standstill. Until two Stars, two unlikely, overlooked Stars, had an idea… Make their own army. Book 3 Their names were lost in time, but their faces, unforgotten. A small Red Protostar and a Yellow Protostar. Two unlikely but similar ground soldiers who were created to flank the Dark. They met face to face, and began to speak. Their dialogue was simply, and overheard by a close by Blue Protostar Medic who remembered the signs of mutiny that day: “ This is useless. Xeno will keep sending us until we’re back to square one and repeat until the dust is ash and the ash is lost.” said the Red Star. “ You’re right. But what else can we do? We are only made for one thing: To defeat the Dark.” said the Yellow Star “ True as that is, we will get nowhere at our power and rank. We’ll be smothered out.” The Yellow star blinked. “ I have… an idea.” “ What is it? Anything could be better than marching to our death.” “ We make replacements. We make our own copies and run.” “ Are you mad?!” yelled Red. “ We’ll be caught for this! Crushed by own creator!” “ Quiet! Someone will hear you.” Yellow hushed. “ … You’re right, you’re right. How do you propose we make these so called, duplicates?” “ Xeno has a book somewhere. I think it’s name is Vida.” “ Vida? What kind of name is that?” “ Who knows? But it’s worth a shot.” “ … To the depths of Void with this.” said Red, throwing down its spear. “Let’s find that book.” Book 4 The book, of course, was within THE EGG. A station that moved along with the expansion of the known universe, and primary star factory. No guards we stationed, as all were called to fight, so Red and Yellow could slip by with ease. The main room was filled with bright lights and dust floating in the air. A platform over what was the Void of outside the universe jutted from the door, leading to a pedestal where Vida laid open. The two unlikely allies found their way into the mass production room, and began to read from the book. The formula was lost over time, but not the process: A handful of stardust, a handful of embers from a dead star, and a piece of its maker. Xeno was the only one who could recreate what it lost, but the two protostars were determined. A horn from each star was sacrificed, but they were soon discovered by Xeno before the final touches were made. In anger, Xeno flung the two child stars into the clouds, where they were torn apart. The cloud began the seith and rage, a mass of revenge and bright light filling the room. Xeno fled in fear of his consequences, but nothing could stop the stars that were formed. Our Champions: HE, THE, SHE, and THE 400 LUMINOUS Category:Books Category:NPC Books